1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to sample process ordering, and more particularly, to sample process ordering for Discrete Fourier Transform (DFT) operations.
2. Background
A vector processor may be used to accelerate processing of baseband signals (e.g., in a wireless device) by performing arithmetic and logic operations on data vectors, in which each data vector comprises a plurality of data samples. A vector processor may be programed to perform various vector operations including Discrete Fourier Transform (DFT) operations (e.g., for Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SD-FDMA) modulation), correlation operations, filtering operations, etc.